1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing mechanism for sliding doors of furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that in furniture constituted by sliding doors it is possible to determine the locking of the doors for example with hooking systems arranged at the end of the door which cooperate as undercuts with suitable seats arranged on a framework of the furniture.
Japanese patent JP8193448 discloses the use of a closing element for sliding doors that may be positioned so as to determine an undercut pin down with a respective seat obtained on a track in which the door may slide. The movement of such closing element allows determining a condition in which the sliding doors are locked closed and a condition in which the relative sliding of the doors is allowed.
Other known solutions provide for fixing to one of the two sliding doors, for example to a door of a display glass, a rack element suitable for receiving a lock block element. When the block element is positioned on the rack and integrally fixed thereto, the relative translation of the two doors is prevented so as to determine the closing of the display glass.
Such devices are not free from drawbacks.
Actually, as known, the closing operation of the known mechanisms are complex and require to be conducted accurately to avoid ruining the doors especially if made of fragile material, for example glass.